Strong Intentions: The Bonus Version - A Drabble Series Moment
by Aria Breuer
Summary: While at Bag End, the hobbit Frodo Baggins finds a mysterious box. Pressing the remote, he sits and watches the entire "Once Upon a Time" series, giving comments as he does so. AU involving a television.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers and Turbine. All canon material from the television show "Once Upon a Time" or OUAT and its spin-off "Once Upon a Time in Wonderland" or OUATiW belongs to ABC. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material, including any alterations done within the story, belongs to the author of this fanfiction drabble series. All prompts belong to me.

 **Warning:** Readers beware! If you have not watched OUAT and OUATiW, please do so before reading. Otherwise, prepare to be spoiled. Those that have seen both OUAT and OUATiW, enjoy. :)

 _I remember when this idea sparked, which was actually when I worked on my spin-off fanfic_ Strong Intentions in Luster _. Now that I'm glad that's done and out of the way, this drabble series is actually something fun I wanted to work on, and it won't take me as many days to write and proofread drabbles as it takes to work on longer stories. While some drabbles may be independent of each other, mainly these drabbles run together, weaving their own storyline into the mix. With that said, I bring you the Bonus Version of Strong Intentions: it's a different story to my original_ Strong Intentions _, but still follows OUAT and OUATiW. :)_

o-o-o

 **1) Prologue**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **289**

For Frodo, mornings involved getting out of bed, eating a good breakfast, going on a morning walk and returning to Bag End's study to work on jotting down the events that occurred on his quest into a red journal. What he didn't expect to see was a big black box, standing on top of the parlor table. Whatever this contraption did... well, he wasn't sure what it did. There wasn't anything attached to the box. How strange, and how did he know this box connected to anything?

On a smaller black box were an assortment of thinner boxes, with images of princesses and people wearing strange clothes. He wondered who they were. His gaze fell on the same title that was on all the boxes: _Once Upon a Time_.

"I wonder..." He didn't have to wonder long, for he pressed the O button with the line struck through it. It turned on the black box - how was it called a television? He didn't know. The thought just came to him. Anyway, the television and the smaller box - was it called a DVD player. This was all very confusing, and yet he accepted it. Getting back to track, Frodo pressed another button, this time the DVD player, which flipped open a place to put in CDs and DVDs.

All right, how did he know all these letters?

Opening the first box, Frodo pulled out the DVD and put it in the DVD player's drive. The drive closed, and with it the television revealed a menu screen and broken fairytale music. Picking up the DVD remote, he pressed the arrows and the OK button. The first season's episode began to play, revealing the first sentence: _Once Upon a Time_.

o-o-o

 _I know, I am doing this drabbles alongside the 100 Drabble Challenge. But these drabbles are NOT part of NirCele's Drabble Challenge, given that these prompts are ones I created, specifically for this series. Anyway, I hope everyone liked this first drabble and are looking forward to the next. And yes, these drabbles are going in the OUAT show order._


	2. Storybrooke's First Curse

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _This first prompt is based on the first season of "Once Upon a Time". Actually, it's about all of Season One from the same show. With that said, and we'll see how Frodo responds to the first season of "Once Upon a Time", I welcome everyone to my second prompt of this drabble series. :D_

o-o-o

 **2) Storybrooke's First Curse**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **313**

Frodo paused on the first episode's first scene. The answer to his many questions about the devices was revealed by a user manual, which sat in-between the DVDs and the DVD player. Now it made sense, and yet he was willing to learn about these devices. Maybe they weren't so bad. He smiled as he pressed the play button, resuming the pilot episode. As the first season went along, so did some of his more memorable comments towards the show so far were revealed as he watched:

"Now this is my kind of show." He smiled.

Minutes later... "No! How could she enact a curse like that! Ruining everyone's happy ending is not on my nice list." He crossed his arms, showing off his anger and frustration.

Six episodes later... "What? Graham's dead... what?"

And two episodes later... "All right. Who's this mysterious stranger?"

And so on...

"Dwarves. I love dwarves, thanks to Bilbo."

"Hmm... wolves. They share a unique bond." He smiled again. "Red's story is... well, fascinating."

"He's from Wonderland? Where is... ah. Wonderland is an interesting place."

"Wait... it was a kidnapping. I thought it was a crime scene... oh. Oh, never mind."

And now for Frodo's final episode of Season One comments: "She believes. Finally. Oh no, Pinocchio. Go, go! Defeat the dragon! Emma, Prince James. Oh ho, yes! Oh no, Henry. No. No." There were tears in his eyes. "No... oh yes." He wiped the tears from his eyes, happy now that the curse was broken in Storybrooke. "Good, everyone remembers who they are." He smiled a cheerful smile. That is until... "Oh great. What is that purple smoke? And it's eight fifteen in the morning, Storybrooke's time."

The episode ended, but he was excited to find out what happened next. He would have to wait until he opened the Season Two box and watched the episodes therein.

o-o-o

 _How was that? I hope everyone likes this drabble. Gee, Frodo sure sounds like someone watching a sports game, doesn't he? :) Next up is Season Two of "Once Upon a Time". Cheers! :D_


	3. Broken

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Onto Season Two. :D_

o-o-o

 **3) Broken**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **424**

Closing the Season One box of "Once Upon a Time", Frodo observed the back of Season Two's box. Reading through the synopsis, he now had a better idea of what was going on in the show. And in the process, read the synopsis on the back of Season One's box. Now having a better understanding of the show, he popped in the first disc for Season Two into the DVD player. The menu appeared, allowing him access to press the play option, using his remote control.

The menu screen faded, revealing the second season's first episode: "A horse. Merry loves horses. Ah, I thought this is Once Upon a Time." He smiled. The smile was towards everyone reunited in the episode, and Emma's realization that everything Henry told her was true. That all changed when he saw the Wraith... "What? No! No, not again! No!" He nearly fell into the heaving shroud of darkness. The spasm didn't last long, but seeing Once's Wraith reminded him all too well of... no, it wasn't them. "Whoo. That wraith... reminds me too much of the Ringwraiths." His shoulder ached at the fizzing reminder of the Morgul blade. He was relieved when the episode ended, but the memory stayed. "All right, onto Episode Two." It was the best thing he could do to prevent another spasm.

And so his comments continued...

"Captain Hook. Sounds more like a scallywag... ah." Thoughts reeled in his head of the time he was a boy. He was quite the scoundrel, all those years ago.

"Another Red Riding Hood episode. These aren't boring. And neither is the Frankenstein episode." He was pleased. These were good episodes.

"Another Wonderland episode!" He was being sarcastic, but in a good way. Wonderland did interest him. It... well... hmm...

"He's Rumplestiltskin's son... now it makes sense."

"Oh!" Frodo knew Cora wasn't someone he wanted to get near, but to see her die... it wasn't something he wished for Saruman. Cora wouldn't be any different.

"Whoo. So, we're going to Neverland. I sure hope it's a friendly place." Well, he had to be optimistic on the last two episodes of Season Two. While he was happy the main cast of characters were heading to Neverland, he wanted to find out if they would save Henry. Popping out the last disc for Season Two, Frodo read the back of Season Three's DVD cover. Convinced the synopsis was a good read, he put the third season's first disc into the DVD player. He was ready to see what happened next.

o-o-o

 _I know, this drabble acts like a one-shot. Actually, I did look it up. A one-shot would involve 1,000 words or over, whereas drabbles or ficlets are below 1,000 words. So hopefully, I've done at least 600 words, but I couldn't tell when I did this drabble and the previous ones on Wordpad. I did the word count and final revision in Word. I hope everyone enjoyed this drabble and are looking forward to the next one in the series. :)_


	4. Journey to Neverland

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _And now we've reached Season Three. Before we start, I'd like to say that this particular season is going to be split anyway between the first half and the second half, to have enough space for the Wonderland spin-off show, which occurred around the time this season was out. That's all I wanted to say. :)_

o-o-o

 **4) Journey to Neverland**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **408**

Pressing the play option, Frodo waited until the menu faded and the first episode of Season Three appeared. To his surprise, he was quiet. Eventually, he commented, "Mermaids." He was intrigued by the sea creatures. He shook his head at the conflict happening on Captain Hook's ship. "They're biting at each other's neck. And all this talk of magic..." He let the thought slide. It was clear that "Once Upon a Time" was too fixated on magic.

"He's Peter Pan. Uh... okay." He did not know what to make of Pan.

"Come on, Tinker Bell. Don't do it." He didn't want her to crush Regina's heart, and it worked: she didn't do it and Regina was fine. He felt relief spread in his heart.

"So Captain Hook has a brother. Oh no. What-" It was too late.

"Ah. Another mermaid. Hm, she's pretty." He tried coming up with ideas in his head on how to meet a mermaid... sadly, he didn't know any mermaids in the Shire.

"Oh, that's not right. Come on, Emma." He wanted to help Emma start the fire and stop the Shadow from ripping Hook and Neal's shadows away. Unfortunately, he was sitting on a chair, watching a screen. There was nothing he could do.

"Oh no. Henry." He couldn't let Henry die, but the next episode revealed a lot. "Oh good, Henry's... no Pan! No." He didn't get a better answer until two episodes later, but by then he prayed that Henry returned to his body. "Henry's back! Oh, Pan's curse still remains." He lowered his head for a moment as Mary Margaret | Snow White bid Emma and Henry farewell, and Regina | Evil Queen did the same for Henry. The thought of goodbyes... they weren't something he wanted. He looked up at the screen, delight reflected in his eyes to see Hook's surprise meeting on Emma and her reaction towards him. Yup, things were definitely getting back to norm...

"Hey, what?" Frodo watched the disc as it slid back into the Season Three box. In its place was "Once Upon a Time in Wonderland's first disc, which went into the DVD player next. This was very confusing. Although the first half of Season Three ended with a new beginning, having to watch the spin-off at this point frustrated him. Still, he had to give the DVDs credit for scaring him the way they did. Maybe "Once in Wonderland" wasn't so bad.

o-o-o

 _Relax readers. :) We'll get back into Season Three of Once, but next chapter will focus on "Once Upon a Time in Wonderland". And since I did finish_ Strong Intentions in Luster _, it's only appropriate to give OUAT in Wonderland the respect it deserves. Just so everyone is aware, this is not the only fanfic doing something with Once's spin-off show, as there are more fanfics specific to this spin-off. Thanks for reading this drabble. I'll see everyone in the next drabble. :D_


	5. In Wonderland

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _As I said in the previous drabble, this one is more focused on Once's spin-off show "Once Upon a Time in Wonderland". It should still be fresh in my mind enough for me to write this drabble. We'll see how it goes. :)_

o-o-o

 **5) In Wonderland**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **441**

Frodo didn't have to press any buttons on the remote control, when he realized the menu automatically played the episodes for "Once Upon a Time in Wonderland". How convenient. Maybe he could do the same for the rest of the "Once Upon a Time" show. It was a good idea.

The moment the show started, he commented... Well, he made comments on important details that struck out in his mind:

"How could they call her crazy?" He hardly believed this. "She's not mad..." At the same time, he was an odd hobbit. The scenes with Storybrooke appeared after the opening title screen: "Ah. A thief." This thief had character, but so did the White Rabbit. He reminded himself that he would find the thief as a friend, nothing more. The asylum scenes were sad... he couldn't stand them. How people could live with telling other people that what they believed in was nonsense... "Oh good, Alice is out of the asylum. Wait, is this all about a search to find a genie? And who... oh, now things are getting interesting." He smiled.

He kept watching the spin-off, curious about what was to come next:

"Oh great." He asked himself, "Who is this Jafar?"

"Hmm... they got the Forget-Me-Knot. What?" He was shocked by the White Rabbit's actions.

"Ah, Will's been released... but what purpose does she have with him?" He wondered about the Red Queen.

"Oh no... Alice remember who you are! Remember... You see? Will reminded you." He pointed from Will to Alice, while staring at the screen. They weren't talking back to him. His mind returned to the episodes.

"Oh good, her father forgave her. But why is Anastasia recruiting herself into their group? Where did he go? Oh there's Will. Oh no." So much was happening in these last six episodes of the spin-off show. "What? How could she die? No... Come on. Don't... how could he? Jafar... no." The tension wore away, just like that. "Oh, it's almost over. They won. And Ana's back." He sighed in relief. "A happy ending for Alice and Cyrus, and Will and Ana." He closed his eyes, grimacing. "Why am I focused on romance?" He understood. "Oh, I shouldn't do that to myself. This show is good."

"Once Upon a Time in Wonderland" ended on a happy note and, as the disc returned into its box, with the second half of "Once"s third season disc sliding itself into the DVD player, he realized why he watched the spin-off: "Is Will going to be in Once Upon a Time or Ana, Alice, Cyrus... the White Rabbit?"

He would find out soon enough.

o-o-o

 _And now we return to "Once Upon a Time"s Season Three and its second half. I hope everyone enjoyed this drabble and Frodo's commentary. :)_


	6. Storybrooke's Second Curse

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _And here we are at the second half of "Once Upon a Time"s Season Three. :)_

o-o-o

 **6) Storybrooke's Second Curse**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **405**

The episode started right away. Frodo was getting used to not doing anything. It was the first break he had. Wait... was he getting lazy? He chuckled behind his teeth. No, he needed this break.

"They're back," was the first comment he made. "Her memories are back. Finally! And now they're back in Storybrooke. I hope they are memories... oh, they do remember." He grinned. He was glad Emma and Henry were back in Storybrooke, with Hook's help. "Who is that... wicked witch." She was an evil witch. "Oh great. So they're sisters now." He hated that Regina had the Wicked Witch as a sister. It wasn't right. Wait, he was cheering on a villain? This wasn't his typical behavior.

"Oh monkeys. Oh good, Charming learned to face his fear. But why did Zelena do that? Take his sword hilt." It was clear: he did not like Zelena, the Wicked Witch.

"No, Baelfire." It was sad and worse to watch the funeral scene. He was reminded of his parents and Boromir... "A witch fight. While I am happy Regina didn't keep her heart... that sounds odd." He couldn't believe what he was saying. It sounded like... no, he didn't want to admit it.

"Ariel's back! But Hook, you had to..." He was getting into the show.

"So that's how the second curse was enacted."

"Yes, Zelena no longer has magic! Wait, what? Are you sure Zelena deserve sympathy? She's just going to keep doing the same thing." He had to admit he was right. "Oh no, Zelena's time travel spell. Of course, Hook and Emma travel back in time." Even though the two-part finale episode fascinated him, he wondered how he would go back in time to see his parents, alive and well. He could imagine the scenes playing in his head, but he didn't know if they were possible. "Oh good Emma, Hook! You fixed the timeline." He laughed at Rumplestiltskin's remark inside his castle. He couldn't help himself. The moment passed and everyone was back in Storybrooke, including an urn? "And... now we're back in Storybrooke." He said as an afterthought.

The urn popped open, revealing a woman with blonde hair and wearing a blue, sparkling dress. She was a witch with ice powers. He didn't know who she was, but she reminded him of Pearl Took, Pippin's sister. "Who is that?"

He would have to wait and see in "Once"s Season Four.

o-o-o

 _Like Frodo said above, Season Four is coming and so is the Frozen arc. I hope everyone enjoyed this drabble and are looking forward to the next one. :)_


	7. The Snow Queen

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Great! Now we're on Season Four and pretty much caught up to the main story_ Strong Intentions _, after this drabble. So we'll see if I get caught up to the show or wait for_ Strong Intentions _to get caught up to Season Five. Either way, this drabble series is going to remain ongoing with the show "Once Upon a Time". Enjoy. :)_

o-o-o

 **7) The Snow Queen**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **360**

A moment after Frodo put the disc for Season Four of "Once Upon a Time" into the DVD player, he pressed the play button. The menu, as usual, faded out, revealing the first episode of the season. So far, things looked frozen...

"This is new." He didn't expect a flashback story during the first half about new characters on the show. When the title card appeared, revealing the snowflakes, he commented: "I didn't expect that. So, will there be snow in..." He fell silent as Regina and Emma had a tense conversation. Understanding came naturally to Frodo. After all, it was Emma who broke Regina's happiness. Everything seemed rocky, even with the snow monster tromping through Storybrooke... but it was just a show, right? "Change the book? Find the author? Is this really the best suggestion you've had, Regina?" His voice trailed off with Elsa admitting that she would find her sister Anna.

Once Elsa proved she wasn't that bad, Frodo relaxed. However, he couldn't help notice... "Hook has his hand back. That should be something to celebrate." It wasn't. "Come on, Hook. Don't work for..." he faltered on his words. He could admit Mr. Gold was a trickster. And so was Ingrid. "Who is she?" He understood after three episodes. "She's the Snow Queen." He knew this. Why was he repeating himself? He left the thought alone.

He couldn't help gulping. "So that's what the Shattered Sight spell does to people." This made him wonder if there was more to fairytales then he first believed. He sighed in relief; he was happy but, at the same time, sad. "Snow." While snow wasn't a bad thing, what happened to Ingrid was horrible. He shook his head at Rumple. "It's sad, but Belle stood up for herself. Rumplestiltskin ought to be ashamed of himself." But he did not like what was coming. "No. Why would..." The episode ended with Rumple and Urusula inside an aquarium. Even though Frodo was curious to find out if the heroes would stop the villains' plan, where the season was headed looked bleak. He hoped Rumple wouldn't win, but the show was out of his hands.

o-o-o

 _Good. We're caught up to_ Strong Intentions _. :) I may not have asked this in a little while, but how were this and the previous drabbles? Were there things I can work on or is everything good? Feel free to let me know in your reviews. :) As for now, I plan to write the next drabble as soon as I finish the Part 4/Episode 4 block for_ Strong Intentions _. Until then, I hope everyone enjoyed this drabble and the story/drabble series so far. :)_


	8. Queens of Darkness

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Okay, so I just finished the Part 4/Episode 4/Season 4 block for Strong Intentions main series, but it's Part 2 for those on this site. As for this story, thanks to Frodo's commentary, we'll get a summary of the second half of Season 4 and its two-part finale episodes. :)_

o-o-o

 **8) Queens of Darkness**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **177**

Frodo crossed his arms. Once Upon a Time was already getting dark. How much worse could it get?

"I can't believe Maleficent is back."

"So that's Ursula's backstory…" He gulped. "She's evil. Oh, now she's good. That's Rumplestiltskin's plan?!"

"Oh Cruella… no! How could you –? No. Emma…" He was shocked by Emma's actions, in spite of her saving Henry from Cruella.

"Wow. Emma's friend… Lily." He sighed in relief. "Thank you, Emma. You didn't kill her. Oh great. Zelena's pregnant. Yeah, they need to… Isaac, how could you?" How could the Author create an alternate reality? "This is flipped. The heroes as the villains, the villains as heroes…" He gathered his thoughts. "No! How could they…" He sighed again. "Thanks for that."

"Emma's the new Dark One." The last of the finale episode for Season 4 confirmed his comment with the dagger revealing Emma's name. The disc popped out, allowing the first disc for Season 5 of Once to enter the DVD player. Frodo didn't mind, as long as he was able to watch the show.

o-o-o

 _And once again, we're caught up to Strong Intentions. :) Now, as with what happened for the seventh drabble in this series, we're not caught up yet to "Once Upon a Time", just my story. Thanks for reading so far. :) I'll be back to this story when I've completed the Camelot arc in Strong Intentions. :)_


	9. Dark Swan

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Okay, so I'm finally caught up on Strong Intentions: Episode 5 – The Dark Ones. Now I can work on this drabble, at least until I'm caught up again. So yeah, we're heading into Season 5 and Frodo's commentary once again. :)_

o-o-o

 **9) Dark Swan**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **387**

Frodo watched the first scene with ease, even though it was a very tense moment. Already, this was becoming interesting. Again, why was it interesting?

"No way. Emma's the Dark One. Oh, what is Rumplestiltskin doing there. He's just a voice in her head. So, is she crazy?" Frodo asked, confused as he commentated on the first episode. "Ah. What's Camelot? Oh, that's Camelot. No way. How… weren't they getting the darkness out of Emma?"

And so the commentary continued for the first half of Season 5 of "Once Upon a Time":

"There's Excalibur! And a ball. Well… of course there's a ball." He was shocked by the end of episode two. "No… Emma has Excalibur. How did it get there?"

"Wait… that's it for David. At least he proved himself. What? Arthur, how could you…"

"Why does Emma have all those dreamcatchers? No! How could you, Emma?! Well, Storybrooke has their own ball. It sure looks… nice." He didn't know how better to describe the carnival.

"Merida, how could you? I've been asking that a lot." He continued watching as the season continued to take shape. "Whose Nimue? Ah. No! Nimue… don't. Don't! No. Do you realize what you've done?! Emma, don't you dare. No. Excalibur's whole again."

"Hook's… a Dark One. No wonder the focus was on him. Oh great. What's this random episode? Does it have anything to do with the plot? No it doesn't. Well, at least it gave more information for us."

Frodo shook his head. "Hook, you lost. What are you… oh no. The Underworld. Nimue's back. Of course she's back. Oh. That's awful. They have to say goodbye now. Emma, don't… how could you fall for that?" He gave a small smile at the change in events, but it was only for a moment. "N – Hook is dead. At least Emma's back from being the Dark One. Why are there whispers? Oh, that's why." He nodded. As the mid-season finale ended, he admitted, "Well, at least the episode brought about a new location. But why did it have to be the Underworld? It doesn't look very promising." Indeed, the heroes were heading into treacherous land. He only hoped they could free Hook from the Underworld. But… what exactly was down there? In many ways, he did not want to know.

o-o-o

 _There. We're caught up again. Now we have to wait again on this bonus version until I've completed Strong Intentions: Episode 5 – The Dark Ones, and before then when Season 5 of ABC's "Once Upon a Time" is complete. Thanks for reading. :)_


	10. The Underworld

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _Alright, Strong Intentions: Episode 5 – The Dark Ones is complete. Which means we can continue with this drabble series. :)_

o-o-o

 **10) The Underworld**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **285**

The second half of Season 5 for "Once Upon a Time" began with a surprising turn of events. But even Frodo had a bad feeling of where this would go.

"No. The Underworld is for people… no." He couldn't help it. The Underworld was starting to make him think of his parents.

Frodo peddled on through the second half of the season with bravery:

"He's Hercules. That makes sense. Well… even I don't know this lore that well."

"No! How could he be in love with her? Zelena, don't you dare do that!" He needed to calm down. Wait. He was rooting for the Wicked Witch of the West. He shrugged. "I'll give her credit for… no. Wait." He understood. "Ah. Wait… whose side am I on?"

"The portal back. Hades. What's he doing there?" Frodo murmured, paying close attention to the show. He sighed in relief, but understood too well what was happening. He didn't want to relive more deaths.

"Hook's back." He sighed in relief.

"Wait. What is this land? A Land of Untold Stories. Hyde? What's he doing in Storybrooke? Oh great. The Evil Queen is back. I thought she was… no. I won't push it."

Once again, Frodo waited until the first disc of the next season changed discs with the last disc for Season 5. For all Frodo knew, the next season was going to be unexpected. But what did he know. Well, he knew that something bad was about to happen in Storybrooke and in other realms. But this… no. It was better he didn't push things. And… wait. Was he becoming a fan of the show? Hmm… I guess that's what he was, for some reason or another…

o-o-o

 _And once again, we get to wait until Season 6 of "Once Upon a Time" starts up in the fall, before this story starts up again. Thanks for reading. :)_


	11. The Savior

**Disclaimers:** See Drabble 1 for more info.

 _This is the last drabble for this story. The reason I'm ending this story now is because, while "Once Upon A Time" is working on its reboot for Season 7, this story will end at Season 6 because that's where the story we've been seeing unfold for six seasons has come to an end. So, it makes sense to do this. So, for the last time, here is Frodo commentating "Once Upon A Time"._

o-o-o

 **11) The Savior**

 _ **Word Count:**_ **573**

The last thing Frodo expected was to see "Once Upon A Time" near its end, but there weren't any more DVD boxes left. He huffed in aspiration. This was not what he expected, and yet… oh, here he went commentating all the more.

"Ah, the dirigible. From the Land of Untold Stories… oh, wait. That's obvious," he said, enamored by the colors of the dirigible, but also astonished to still find Hyde wandering around and more so the Evil Queen, which Regina split from her own body due to the serum. "Oh! She's back. What's Hyde doing… no. The Evil Queen is with him? This is ridiculous."

Wait. Hyde was dead. How did that happen? "Oh no, Regina. Not you…"

"Now they're in the Mirror Realm. Come on Emma, Regina," he wasn't about to forget Regina. She had come so far. "Get out of there. Thank you, Henry!" He raised his arms in the air in triumph. "Oh, you Evil Queen. Don't… DON'T! _Emma!_ " He cried, pleading. "Emma? She's…" he understood, "in the Wish Realm. Oh yes! Regina, go off and save her. Get her out of there. Oh." He smiled, laughing his head off. "Oh Hook, age does good on you. So funny." He laughed again. It truly was a ridiculous scene, even after Old Hook got knocked unconscious.

"Well, I'm glad the truth came out… oh Hook, you didn't… you did!" He couldn't believe his eyes. Had Hook changed at all? He was doubting this much. "How could you? And how could… oh. Aladdin and Jasmine met Hook for the first time… or no. No, it couldn't be the first time. No, they know each other… now."

"Oh Snow… oh." His expression changed to happiness. "Oh good, everyone's awake." Then to anger. "Oh, I hate that Black Fairy. And the curse, right after the wedding…" even he had to admit it was a good wedding and a musical, but then he had experience with music. Still, the curse. "Really? The curse brought us back to square one. Oh, that Black Fairy." His expression now changed to happiness, for a moment. "No! Gideon, stop!" He stopped as well. "This is it. No. Wait, Emma stop! NOOO! Emma!" Was she going to make it? No, she was dead. No, Henry saved her. The Final Battle was won. All was happy, until the little girl showed up to great Adult Henry. The DVD ended and the disc went back into the box. Frodo sighed in relief.

"That was a thrill ride," Frodo said, happy now that he saw that. "What a journey. I couldn't agree more myself."

"Is everythin' alrigh'?" Samwise Gamgee, his brown-haired gardener, showed up. "I heard screamin'."

"It's…" Frodo faced the table. They were gone: the DVDs, the television set and the DVD player. All gone. Now what could he do?

"Mr. Frodo, I'm going to be out gardenin'. If you want to join me, you can," Sam told him, curtly. "Come on, Mr. Frodo, you haven't left this house in weeks. Don't you think you need to get out and get some sun?"

"Sun," Frodo sighed, remorseful. Yes, sun sounded good right about now. "Sure Sam." He wandered off, leaving the table alone until it would be needed again.

And so the tale comes full circle. Nothing more needed to be said or done.

All that's left to say is two words, which, as all stories have, are: the end.

o-o-o

 _And so ends this story. I hope everyone's enjoyed it. I'll see you in the next series. :)_

 _Aria Breuer_


End file.
